


Comfort IX

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Comfort [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friendship, romance light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc visits Beverly after Vash takes off with Q.





	Comfort IX

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not going to renumber/rename all the Comfort stories, but I am going to change the order so they will appear in chronological order within the series.

Jean-Luc paused outside her door. He was still in his dress uniform with the tight collar he complained to her about in the morning. His lips were smeared with the pink lipstick Vash wore and her perfume clung to his skin. He hovered with his hand over the chime and furrowed his brow. _Should I? Would it be appropriate? What would the crew think? Does it matter what anyone thinks? Will she be mad at me?_ Before he could contemplate further, the door slid open to reveal a vision in pink silk.  She smirked.  
  
"Jean-Luc, are you just going to stand there?" Jean-Luc shook his head at his best friend. "Er....how did you know I was here?"  
  
"We'll call it intuition. I just...knew. I sensed you were here." he chuckled. "And I thought counsellor Troi was the Empath."  
  
"Funny." Beverly rubbed up and down his arms. "Are you coming in? Let's get you out of that uniform, even if I do think you look nice in it."  
  
" _Beverly!"_ She sent him a saucy wink before she turned around, and walked back into her cabin, swaying her hips.   
  
He followed her in and the door slid shut behind him, almost startling him. He gestured to his uniform. "I don't suppose you have something for me to change into?"   
  
"I stopped by your quarters and grabbed your pyjamas." He raised an eyebrow. "They're on my bed. Feel free to use the shower. I'll get us something to drink. Tea or wine?" Her unspoken words – _Take a shower to erase her scent_ – hung in the air between them.  
  
"Wine, I think." She cupped his face gently and he softly nuzzled her palm before she moved her thumb across his lips blotting out the remnants of the other woman’s kiss.  She dropped her hand to his collar to unhook the foul tight clasp she struggled to fasten for him earlier in the day. He smiled.  
  
"Thanks." She nodded, and placed a kiss against his cheek before patting it.  “Now go. Shower.”  He mock saluted her before he turned away.  
  
He emerged from her bedroom ten minutes later, clad in his favourite one piece pyjama set. He didn't know, but it was Beverly’s favourite on him too due to the deep V neck that showed off his chest. He took the glass of wine she held out and sat next to her on the sofa. She drew one knee up to her chin and he noticed her pale pink toenails peeking out from under her long gown before she spoke. Her words were soft, but he knew there were strong emotions behind the words.  
  
"Do you love her?"  
  
Jean-Luc shook his head. "No. I mean, I guess I'll miss her? But then, I also never thought I'd see her again." He shrugged and took a sip of his wine, suddenly aware that he was only wearing a very thin layer of silken fabric and so was she.  
  
"Oh. _Did_ you love her?" Beverly turned a quizzical eye on him. He shook his head again. "No, I don't think so."  A smile spread across Beverly’s lips.  
  
"I'm glad." Jean-Luc reached over and grasped her hand.

"Me too."


End file.
